A Day with Crash and Eddie
As the journey continues, Ellie and her brothers are having a good time already. Manny: So, you think she's the girl for me? Nate: Well, uhh... With a few talks here and there, I'm sure you'll think of something, Manny. Kiva: Yeah. - The possums then asked one of the members for a favor. Eddie: You see that tree, over there? I bet one of us could slingshot across. Presea: Depending on the point of impact. Nate: Huh? What impact? Kiva: My guess is that when Crash hits that tree, he'll only be unconscious. - Unexpectedly, Eddie tied his brother's tail into the tree. Crash cued the signal, and was knocked back and forth. Ratchet: Wow.. Really, Crash? Nate: I guess karma is a acorn-shell, after all. Kiva: Yep. Nate: Hold on, I got it. - Nate stopped the tree and united Crash from the tree. Kiva: Is Crash okay? Nate: Yeah, he's fine. Crash: Could I go again?? Kiva: Easy, Crash... Nate: You don't want to be a test subject for knocking into things. Crash: Ah, come on! Kiva: He's serious, Crash. Eddie: I hate to pick sides, but Crash can take on anything. Nate: I'm not sure about this.. One more hit like that and his brain could snap. Kiva: Well... I guess Eddie has a good point. Qwark: Yeah, take it for the team, buddy. - For the second time, Crash was launched and actually flew across the skies, until.. Nate: W-- Watch out for that-- - Crash hits another tree by mistake. Nate: --tree... Kiva: I'm sure Crash is unconscious. Ratchet: Let's check on him, anyway. - The gang checks on Crash, when Ellie showed up and finds out what happened. Manny: I was just trying to help. Ellie: You helped enough. Nate: Is there any way to snap Crash out of this trace?? Kiva: I can use my Cura spell on Crash. Nate: Cura, huh? - Eddie used his speech in a saddest way, but Crash got back up after hearing his favorite food. Ratchet: That was a close one.. Nate: You don't have to tell me twice. Ellie: You boys are so dead...! - Ellie smacked her brothers in a rage. The gang continued on, when they come across a pond. Nate: Something's not right here... Clank: I don't see anything. Kiva: Me neither. - Suddenly, a new enemy showed up before the gang, while Nate summoned his Keyblade beforehand. ???: What? You! Nate: Ranamon.. Why are you here? Ranamon: I thought you died underground. Reia: What? What happened deep under-- Wait.. Don't tell me... Nate: It's true. - Reia started crying, leaning on Qwark. Nate: No one else dies.. Not on my watch! Ranamon: Your heart is indeed strong, but your actions will bring only despair. Nate: *grunts* Shut up! Kiva: You leave Nate alone, Ranamon! - Kiva summons her own Keyblade, but Nate advice against this action. Nate: Stay out of this. This one's mine. Ranamon: A poor choice, indeed. - Suddenly from the pond, a fish creature named Cretaceous attacks Nate without warning and has him pin down. Kiva: Nate, hang on! - Kiva rushes to Nate, but feels another cramp on her right side once again. Terra: Sit down and relax. I got this one. Kiva: O--okay, my love. - Terra knocked the fish back into the pond, when another fish known as Maelstrom attacked Terra as well. Nate returned the favor by casting a Firaga spell and hits it back to the waters. Nate: That was close.. Are you alright? Terra: Yeah. Thanks for the save. Kiva: It's nice that you two are getting along now. Nate: Yeah, I suppose so.. Kiva: Anyway, should we get going now? Nate: I honestly don't know. That hip of yours can be a serious problem. Kiva: I told you, my hips are fine. Nate: Stop lying to me, Kiva. Rule #34- 'Always suspect the doubt in someone's heart'. Kiva: Oh, yeah. Well, Rocko, Ginger, Eliza and Madeline never have hip problems but they have abdominal pains on their right side. Nate: And you're saying you have that pain too? Kiva: Like I said, my hips are fine. Nate: Is that how it is now? I want the truth! Terra: YOU CAN"T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!! Kiva: That's it! I can't take this arguing anymore!! I don't need a special herb and I don't need a scroll with a feather, Nate! I need some alone time too! Nate: ..Fine. - Nate runs away and Reia tries to catch him, but Sophie stopped her. Sophie: I'm sorry, Saiyan of Hope. He wasn't always like this. Reia: Why didn't he tell me?? Kiva: Master? Reia: I'm going to find him alone. Kiva: Master, why? Reia: His heart hasn't been touched by darkness. I fear he is going to waste everything: Saving the people he sworn to protect. Kiva: Well, he thinks it's my hips and-- Reia: It's not that. It's the future he's risking his life for. He might officially die without our help... - Again, Kiva feels another cramp on her right side. Reia: What I mean is, he's recently been controlled by Ranamon. Kiva: Ranamon.. That jerk! No one messes with Nate! - Gotten another cramp, Kiva backs down. Reia: Unless we find him first, our future will seriously be in terrible danger... Kiva: I know. Reia: We should keep moving. - The gang's new mission is clear: Find Nate before he finds Ranamon. The trail ahead comes into a collision course. Category:Scenes